Pick Your Genre
by papayabelly
Summary: Don't you hate it when your concerned, kind-of-boyfriend-slash-kind-of-enemy not so subtly tries to forbid you from taking on the demonic undead by yourself just because you're a girl? Come on dude, it's 2016. Gray Ghost pairing - another AU featuring sororitygirl!Valerie. [Strong T rating for minor instance of vulgar language]


A/N: Another one-shot with Val as an annoyed sorority girl because I just love it on her. Though the difference between this one and the last one is that Danny is still the hero in this universe and Val is still an anti-hero. But they still totally want each other!

Also if you haven't noticed I'm kind of on a '90s ref kick. Enjoy!

.:Pick Your Genre:.

Bodycon dress or crop top? If she went for the latter, what would she wear with it? Skater skirt? Or some high-waisted shorts? She knew how much guys despised high-waisted shorts. She couldn't fathom why—they were hella cute and made her ass look great. Holding the denim cut-offs in hand, Valerie smiled to herself and contemplated her decision. As much as she enjoyed partaking in trends that dumb, straight frat-bro types hated, she knew that if she wore something that casual the rest of the sorority chairs would freak. Sighing, she settled on a simple black long-sleeved mini. Pulling it on, she felt the fabric mold to her body like a glove, hugging her curves and barely encasing her rear. Shivering slightly, she thought that with its exposed shoulders and mid-thigh length hem, the dress could be accessorized with some hosiery, if only to prevent her from completely freezing in the tiny garb.

She surveyed her selection of nylons and tights. Should she go neon? Was that too '80s? Didn't they also wear a lot of neon in the '90s? God, what was it with '90s themed parties nowadays? She had no doubt the rest of the Kappa Chi's would be dressed like the cast of Clueless. Valerie had wanted to go all Poetic Justice on them with some good ol' box braids and stone-washed jeans but her bleached-blonde sisters constantly harangued her for dressing too "urban" and ruining the group-harmony. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she grabbed some fuchsia-tinted pantyhose from her drawer.

" _Urban_ " she thought to herself. _As if I don't know what that means…_

She refused to dress like one of the characters from _Clueless_ , though. Even Stacey Dash couldn't make her! Black went with every decade and with every occasion, anyway. Sitting at her vanity, Valerie admired how much of a good hair day she'd been having. Managing to tame and set her curls into a rare equilibrium between medium and kinky had been no easy task, but the way they were nicely splayed around her round face and sat lightweight on her shoulders made all that effort worth it. _Now to just finish my makeup._

A breeze flew in from her open window, rustling her hair slightly. The temperature suddenly dropped a good ten degrees. Goosebumps blooming along her flesh, Valerie pressed her lips together and set down the tube of candy-colored lip gloss. Her green eyes went lidded in the mirror as she saw the reflection of a dark silhouette posed in front of her open window, moonlight spilling in around it.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" she inquired, turning over her shoulder to look at the shrouded figure. His eyes were green as well, but a glowing, ghostly green that shone menacingly from the shadows. Stepping out of the darkness, he solidified his form so that she could see the sharp contrast between his black suit and snow-white hair.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked with his arms crossed, mild amusement audible in his voice.

She got up from her seat and executed a magnificent hair flip, sweeping a hand through her bouncy locks. "Uh yeah, I am, thanks to how you just made it like negative ten in here."

"You always exaggerate," he said. "Also, I can't help that. It's a ghost thing."

"And you just can't keep your freaky ghost self away from me, can you?" Valerie said, walking over to her bedside table to get her earrings. He quickly apparated next to her, making her jump slightly. She gave him an awful scowl: the kind with the full-on stink eye and disgust that he thought was kind of cute. To him it always ended up just looking like a mean pout.

"Can you not?" she said in annoyance. "Or I'll have to get my laser pistols."

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Funny," she said, fastening a large gold hoop to one ear, "I'm always in the mood to fight."

"I know, but I suggest you get in the mood to talk. Or actually, listen. I know you're not too good at that so I'll speak slowly."

"Can it, ghost boy," Valerie said, finishing the other ear. "And get lost, I have to get ready for the party."

"This is more important than your lame sorority," he snapped.

"Hey!" she said, offended on reflex. Valerie then paused for a few seconds before rationalizing the comment. "Well yeah, it is pretty lame. Definitely sucks being the only black girl here."

Caught off guard by her statement, his pallid face turned sympathetic. "I still wonder if your scholarship is worth how much you endure from those idiots."

"I think it definitely is since I'm a-hundred-percent loan-free," she replied, "but if I hear a bitch call my style 'urban' _one_ more time…" Valerie smacked her fist into her open palm. "shits gonna pop off."

"I would definitely like to see that," he remarked with a smirk. She frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost, creep?" Valerie asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I still have to talk to you."

She groaned. "Well I don't feel like listening."

"Yeah, you never do. We've established this," he groused. "but seriously, it's important. It's about Halloween—"

Valerie tapped her foot. "You're already losing me."

He growled in irritation. "Would you just shut up and let me talk? You could be in serious danger!"

She was unfazed. "Really."

"Yes, _really_ ," he continued. "you might think you're a big hotshot when it comes to hunting ghosts—and I'm not saying you're not great at it—but some ghosts are a lot more powerful than others, especially in large numbers. And the portal between the ghost and human realms experiences exponentially more traffic this time of year."

"Uh, I know that." Valerie said, appearing bored.

"You think you know everything," he said, leaning down towards her face. "but you wouldn't be so confident if you went up against the kind of ghosts I've seen."

"I _have_ been up against those ghosts," she bristled. "and I can hunt ghosts a hundred times better than you. Why don't I prove it by annihilating your ghoulish ass right here and now?"

"Valerie," he said her name with the utmost seriousness. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

He touched her arm with an unusual gentleness. She twitched on contact and drew away from him. "What the heck are you talking about, Phantom? Are you talking about a specific ghost or something?"

"Yes," he said. "He recently escaped through the portal yesterday. He was an occultist when he was alive and had a strong following. The closer it gets to Halloween, the stronger he becomes, and he can control corpses."

Now completely absorbed in what he was saying, her eyes widened. He figured he was finally getting through to her.

"He…" she breathed, "sounds like a _challenge._ "

Danny sighed hard. "Val—"

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you that!" he refused. "Saying his name aloud will cause him to pick up your trail and prey on you!"

"Good," she said. "I'll destroy him on the spot."

"Ugh!" Danny threw his hands up in exasperation. "You are just the type of girl to die first in a horror movie!"

Valerie was not happy with that comment. He took one look at her face and immediately regretted uttering it.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He began to babble. "No, I didn't mean—it's not 'cus you're—I just—"

"Leave. Or else I'm gonna punch your ghostly lights out, you ignorant jerk."

"Valerie, please," Danny begged. "This ghost isn't like a typical ghost. He can't simply be disposed of with technology; in fact, using it on him could possibly just make him stronger if you do it incorrectly. I can't have you going after him by yourself and messing stuff up."

" _Messing stuff up?_ Are you just trying to dig yourself into a bigger hole?" she barked. "I hunt ghosts. It's what I do. And I do a damn good job of it. This one sounds particularly scummy and I think I'm gonna really enjoy wasting it next time I'm doing my rounds. You really don't think I can take care of myself, do you?"

"You definitely don't look battle-ready in that outfit," he said, giving her a crude once-over. "You know the hotter you are and the less you wear, the you more prime you are of a target."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Valerie said, fiddling with the metal knitting needle she had left on the foot of her bed after finishing a project for her art class earlier. She untangled it from the orange yarn and held it up to her face, examining its glimmeringly sharp point.

"Yeah, well it's true," he said, adamant. "plus you're in a sorority. You do something gutsy like go hunt for ghosts by yourself before Halloween and you're basically walking right into a grisly plot…" his eyes suddenly flitted to the side, avoiding her gaze. "you're like, not even wearing a bra."

"It's '90s night," she said simply. "Also, I'm not wearing panties either."

It dawned on her that seeing a ghost blush was actually hilarious.

"A-anyway," Danny stammered. "please just try to see things from my perspective. You really need to ease up on this until October's over."

"No," she said, turning suddenly and motioning with the needle. "look, Phantom, if you and your stupid ghost dog hadn't completely wrecked my life and I hadn't witnessed ghosts make life in this city a living hell for my dad, I would totally be normal and leave it to dumb white people to fuck with the supernatural. But this is personal. Shit's _been_ personal."

"I know and I'm sorry, but…" he trailed off when Valerie pressed the shaft of the needle against her full, pursed lips, looking like she thoroughly enjoyed how cool it felt against them. Danny's mouth went dry at the sight. Unexpectedly, he found the gesture to be strangely attractive. She then swiftly removed it from her mouth and pointed it at him, using her other hand to play with a wavy tendril of her thick black hair. Slowly, Valerie sauntered closer. "You know," she purred. "I wish a ghost would try something on Halloween. I'm gonna be the sluttiest, gutsiest, _baddest_ sorority girl and _still_ obliterate any ghost that gets in my way."

Her palm was warm against his chest. Tilting his head up to avoid the point of the needle as she held it under his chin, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "What do you think of that, Danny Phantom?"

His name sounded amazing spoken in Valerie's husky voice. He shut his eyes, apparently in defeat and slightly dizzy with the sweet smell of her perfume. "I.."

In a lightning fast move, he grabbed her wrist and turned her hand intangible, causing the needle to fall to the floor with a loud _clang_. She gasped. Pulling her close, he said "I hope you have something more useful than a knitting needle." His voice turned into a chilling whisper. "They don't work on ghosts." Danny's eyes glowed dangerously. Valerie didn't break his stare, though her heartbeat had sped up significantly from excitement. Gradually, she formed a small smile.

"I do, actually," she said, face so close that her lips brushed feather-light against his own. "In fact I have an entirely new arsenal of weapons I've been waiting to try out. Halloween week seems like a good time to break it in."

A loud shuffling noise interrupted them from outside her window. They both turned towards it. Danny relinquished his hold on her as a stream of cool breath escaped from his mouth.

Valerie blinked. "Who's the—"

He abruptly her shushed her. " _Oh my god,_ " he hissed. "You never ask who's there! Don't you watch slasher flicks? You might as well go out and investigate a weird sound!"

"That's exactly what I'm planning on doing." Valerie replied, yanking herself away. "What's your problem, anyway? I'm literally talking to an idiot ghost right now. And I'm about to go fuck up another one."

She clicked the button on her choker, engaging her suit. It rapidly plated her body inch by inch until she was completely covered in black hyperdexterous spandex with smooth armor protecting her shoulders and chest area. Panels of red circuitry glowed up her flanks and lined her bodice. A large mouthpiece shielded the bottom half of her face and a scouter covered her left eye. Long blocks of data began to glide across its tinted surface as she scanned the area. She pulled out her ammo pack from under the bed and put it on her back.

"Well, the ectosignature is off the chart," the Red Huntress remarked. "You were right about it being more powerful than other ghosts."

"Of course I was right," he muttered. "You're gonna screw this up. You're gonna get yourself—"

"Look, I don't care about stupid misogynistic horror movie tropes okay? I'm gonna go out there and kick ass because this is real life and I'm not a dumbly written girl wielding a kitchen knife. I'm a toned bitch packing a crazy amount of ghost-exterminating heat. So why don't you stop being so salty and come kick ass with me?"

Danny looked a little taken aback at her offer. Valerie stood confidently before him, her muscled arms and abs accentuated by her suit. Her waist was chiseled but looked small in comparison to her powerful thighs and long legs. The ensemble also held her backside like a second-skin, which he never failed to appreciate. A knowing smirk crossed his face. "So you're saying you require ghost-boy's assistance?"

She was glad he couldn't see her flushing underneath her mask. "This isn't gonna become a routine thing or anything, okay? Once we're done with this fool I'm gonna kick your ass too." Her feet lifted from the ground and her jet sled materialized under them.

"Just follow my lead, Val."

"As if!" She cursed herself mentally; she couldn't believe she had just said that and hoped he didn't try to make a lame reference. "I mean, don't get in my way, punk!"

"I kinda wish I could see you fight the ghost in that tiny dress though."

"I wish I could see your skinny butt fighting ghosts in a tiny dress too, Phantom."

'90s night at the Kappa Chi Delta house might had have to been postponed on account of an invasion of the satanic undead. But whatever; Valerie thought kicking ghost butt—and flirting with one jackass Danny Phantom—was way more fun.

FIN.?

R&R if you can pleaaase.


End file.
